falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Zero (Silence)
|race = Earth |sex = Stallion |faction = Lab-00 (Formerly) Powder Gangers Zero's Party |family = Unknown (deceased) Lightspeed |statusintro = Alive |statuscurrent = Alive |image = Zero request by slouping-d89cjj1.jpg |caption = Zero with his lab coat outfit. |eyes = Magenta |mane = Yellow w/ red streaks |coat = Dark blue |cutie mark = Büchner flask }} Zero is a dark blue earth stallion and a lead protagonist of Silence. He is a scientist from Lab-00 before being forced to endure the hardships of the Wastelands from a simple retrieval mission gone terribly wrong, with the titular setting being New Hampshore. History The Pony With No Name Having born without a name nor his parents (whom are assumed to be deceased), Zero had no identity and ventured throughout the depraved New Hampshore before being found by Olive Oil, a scientist member of Lab-00 before both Starshooter and Blue Print. Olive offered him shelter situated in Lab-00, which he tearfully accepted. He however told them that he doesn't remember his own name, as Olive named him Zero as an allusion of the facility itself. Afterwards, Zero, now with his new name, attended in Lab-00 as a young colt as the years progresses as he grew into a full-grown stallion and becoming one of the most dedicated scientists in Equestria. Recent History Traits Personality Zero is quite an intelligent stallion and keen with dangers and the like, even taking the liking of one of the most renowned ponies such as Neighkola Tesla, whom he considers as his idol. Similar to Littlepip, he sometimes makes colorful swears, mostly mentally, depending on what situation he's in. Zero is also very fond of science and also does what he can to create inventions, such as weapons or medicine. He also musters himself up and follow any order, no matter how strict they are, be it friendly or hostile, as to suck up to any superiors he encounters with. If there's one thing Zero hates are both name-calling and enclosed spaces. He is known to be claustrophobic, being seriously uncomfortable with crammed spaces that can impede his objective. The second is his major detest of name-calling, such as being called "Blueberry" because of the color of his coat, or having his own name used as a number, which can get him rather irate. Prior to his loss of voice as a result of Dr. Scalpel, Zero also speaks with a faint accent among his friends and allies alike. However, as a result of his inability to normally speak, his means of communication is currently hampered and is limited with the use of a PipBuck or written words on paper. For a scientist with high levels of knowledge, he currently has no understanding concept of sexuality. Although he identifies himself as straight, he is utterly inept at dealing with mares and has not been used to physical contact to others who are remotely interested in him. This results Zero to become awkward at the situation from being approached in a sexual manner, hinting that he is, so far, a virgin. Appearance Unlike most Earth ponies, Zero isn't as strong as he looks as his strength is bested by most other ponies (though he isn't regarded as weak either), due to his intelligence being his strong suit over brute strength (although this was remedied by the Applejack statuette in Chapter 15). He bears a dark blue coat, magenta eyes (now left with a single eye due to his right eye being permanently damaged as a result of a Raider attack), and yellow mane and tail with red highlights to it. He also wears his signature lab coat and a Stable-replica outfit which was equipped with layers of nano-fiber vest inside his outfit designed to withstand impacts. Like other lead protagonists, he dons a PipBuck 1000, which is significantly older than modern PipBucks (though it was later broken and rendered useless) before being replaced with the latest PipBuck 4000 model. He is also slightly taller than other ponies. Abilities Zero's intelligence far exceeds among different ponies, such as being able to hack into a terminal with relative ease. He is also efficient with marksmanship in headshots, thanks to the use of S.A.T.S., but only when prone. One of his major setbacks is his inability to pick locks due to his Earth-ly nature that prevents him from opening safes and must rely on either Tootsie Roll or unlocking it through a terminal. Equipment Currently, Zero wears his signature Lab-00 lab coat and a Stable-Tec replica suit, which is colored differently compared to other Stable-Tec suits. He had originally owned a PipBuck 1000, which was far older than its successors before it suffered a glitch where it was rendered non-functional. Without his PipBuck, he is unable to engage S.A.T.S. or check the E.F.S. for any friendlies or hostilities. Both of his former signature weapons were also stolen, one from Dr. Scalpel and the other from Taser, rendering him weaponless. Zero now possesses a more-advanced PipBuck 4000, having more features not available from the PipBuck 3000 series. Relationships Notes & Trivia *Zero's silent nature throughout the story bears a resemblance to Gordon Freeman from Half-Life, who is also silent. Unlike Gordon, Zero did have a speaking role before becoming mute. *Due to his appearance, he may have a resemblance to Arcade Gannon from Fallout: New Vegas. One of the major differences are Gannon being the companion for the Courier, whilst Zero is the lead protagonist of the side-fic and has yet to fully learn medicine. *His name is a nod to Zer0 from Borderlands 2, likely a joke on how Zero from Fallout: Equestria - Silence detests being referred to as a number. *He is the only one of the few characters who do not have living parents, apart from his adoptive mother (which is also disputed). He is also the only character who was never given his full birth name. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Earth ponies Category:Characters (Silence)